The Adventures of Alchemist and Dragon Slayer
by TbhImmaFairy
Summary: What happens if an Alchemist and a Dragon Slayer become friends but have a lot of bad things ALWAYS happens to them. And with a lot of deadly secrets. Will they overcome them? Will they forgive each other?
1. Finding Fairy Tail

**Shay's** **POV**

"Don't get me wrong, Eva. But traveling in the eastern valleys is a bit dangerous." I said.

"Who cares?" Eva replied with a frustrated sigh. "If my father was actually able to _find_ a Philosopher's Stone, then why can't I?"

Eva was dead set on finding the Philosopher's Stone, even though no one has seen a philosopher's stone for almost 10 years! Nevertheless, she still kept searching. And I didn't mind, so long as she didn't get us

KILLED!

Yes, even though I'm a dragon slayer, I still want to live a little longer!

After about 20 minutes, we decided to stop, take a break and find some food to eat. We stumbled across this restaurant called Fairy Tail and walked in.

When we walked in, it was just too, odd. You would think that it's a restaurant, but why was everyone fighting?

The walls were a really old, like rusty metal. most of the tables were broken and there was, honestly, no food.

"Uh… Eva I don't think this is a restaurant." I sighed.

"You bet." Eva replied. Then, to stop the fighting, she did that alchemy thing. She clapped her hands together then touched them to the ground. Instantly, a wall formed between the people who were fighting.

"STOP!" she yelled.

And, just like that, they stopped. Eva walked up to them, a mix of expressions on her face. Concern, anger, and confusion. "You have to stop." She said, holding up her hand as a signal. "All this fighting will get you nowhere."

"Why do we have to listen to you, pipsqueak," one guy said, a smug look on his face.

 _Oh no._ I thought,

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM _NOT_ A PIPSQUEAK!" Eva screeched.

"Eva calm down" I said while a sweatdrop is formed on my forehead.

Eva looked at me as if I was a total idiot. Then, she took a deep breath, and slowly backed away.

"Ok, sorry about all of this, we will be going." I say calmly.

The people looked at us. "Just who are you, anyways?" a girl said.

Eva smiled proudly. "I'm Eva," she said, "The FullMetal Alchemist's daughter." actually, she was beaming with delight. She liked going around, bragging to people that she was the FullMetal Alchemist's daughter. I guess it just made her feel happy.

"What's an alchemist?" That one guy asked.

I gasp and looked at Eva.

Eva. . Bright red. _Oh no,_ I thought. _Now they've done it._

"FIRST YOU MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT THEN YOU SAY THAT YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT AN ALCHEMIST IS?!" she roars.

Now Eva was on a roll. There was no way of stopping her. Not like what they did, anyways.

As Eva stormed up to them, but before she could, I used my powers to stop her, and a block of ice was placed right in front of her.

"Eva Elric! You are only aloud to use your alchemy for good!" I yell at her.

Eva stopped, and turned around, looking at me as if I was the world's biggest idiot!

I grab her wrist and say, " _You_ , need to stop. Please, Eva."

"We are leaving right now." I say in a stern voice.

"But I was just having some fun," she whines, "Shay stop it."

Then, what she did next astonished me.

Eva just sank down onto the grass hugging her knees. "I… I'm sorry Shay, okay?" she says. "I just… got angry. Those people, reminded me of Mustang… and the other people at Central…" Eva had bad relationship with almost every human being back at central. Those people made her feel like she didn't exist.

"Fine but you better go apologize to those people right this instant." I say while looking down at her.

"Okay," she said as she got up and slowly walked back to the restaurant.

As she walked back, I noticed something. There were... tears in her eyes, like she was genuinely sorry. It didn't make sense. But, unless you know Eva well enough, you can never understand her emotions.

"SHAY COME HERE PLEAAAAASE!" I hear Eva holler. I ran inside, thinking that they were starting to pick on Eva, but they weren't. They were… laughing?

I sigh in relief. Then I feel a tap on my hand and I turn around to see who it is.

"I'm Master Makarov, master of Fairy Tail." He says.

"I'm Shay, and sorry about that, my friend has a temper, just like her father." I say.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." He says simply.

Then there is a group of people who gather all around me.

Eva had two looks on her face:

everyone in the room was a total idiot

"S-Shay…" Eva said, her voice quiet but upset. "Who are these people? You've never seen them before, have you?" But then, I realize what she's upset about:

I underestimated her, and her father.

I felt stupid immediately.

Eva might have a temper, she might try to act like a tough cookie, but when it comes to things like this, she's sensitive.

"I-I'll let you talk to them for a bit, okay?" she said, then quickly backed out of the group.

 _Sorry about that. She has a temper just like her father_. The words kept going through my head. I felt really bad. Eva, has an odd story.

 _Her father is the FullMetal Alchemist. She loves him with all her heart, and he loves her more than anything in the world. But when she started telling other children at her school about her dad being the famous FullMetal Alchemist, no one believed her. People started calling her a liar, and all the children at school picked on her and always left her out. When she started to learn alchemy, things got worse. They got even worse until she (Eva) decided she'd had enough and ran away._

While I was thinking I heard a _Sniff_ and turned around ready to punch the one who was smelling me.

"What's your name? How old are you? What kind of mage are you?" A pink haired boy asks me.

"Natsu can you stop exploding with questions?" A guy said.

"Uh… it's ok," I say, " My name is Shay, I'm 15 years old and I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer."

The two boys gawked at me.

"Really?" The boy (apparently named Natsu) gasped. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Cool," I said, backing away. "But I have to find my friend."

Natsu asked, "Oh, you mean that little blonde brat who kept screaming, 'DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!'"

I shot him an annoyed look. Natsu backed away, then said, "Okay… but at first, I didn't think she was your friend. Sorry. And, what's your friend's name?"

I stopped.

"...Eva," I said, without looking back. "And she's an alchemist."


	2. Memories

**Eva's POV**

I regretted stomping out the second I did so.

But, when people underestimate me and my dad, I just don't know how to handle it. I've been called lots of different names before (and I'm not going to say them) but I HATE being called pipsqueak.

I made sure I was exactly 13 meters away from that creepy "restaurant" and laid down on the ground.

Literally, this place was in the middle of nowhere. Which was alright, because it wasn't like I wanted to around those weirdos. A soft breeze came by, which was good, because it would help the tears flow.

Yes, I was crying.

Silently.

Then, I tried to calm down (the tears were still coming), put my hands behind my head in a relaxed position, closed my eyes, and tried to think of something else.

 ** _*time warp* (4 years ago)_**

 _I was sitting in the courtyard of my elementary school. Kneeling down, with a piece of white chalk in my hand, I tried to remember what my father (Edward Elric) had taught me about transmutation circles the night before._

 _I concentrated. As I slowly moved my chalk around on the pavement, I thought I might actually be able to pull it off. Then I heard footsteps._

 _"What are you doing, pipsqueak?" a voice said._

 _I jumped and looked up. It was Jimmy, another former bully I had to deal with. "What's that weird circle you're drawing?" he said._

 _"It's a transmutation circle, Jimmy." I said to him without looking up. "This is what alchemists use to-"_

 _"Yeah, sure," he interrupted. "But all it really looks like is a useless chalk drawing some freaky kindergartener made." Then, he did the unspeakable._

 _He spit on it._

 _"W-What did you do… WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed, tears starting to fill my eyes._

 _Jimmy replied, "It's useless. I just told you that. And if your dad is the famous 'FullMetal Alchemist', shouldn't he have taught you to be some sort of weirdo alchemy prodigy? You're so useless." After that he just walked away._

 _Like nothing had ever happened._

 _ ***time warp* (present day)**_

"Eva? Are you okay?" a voice said. I snapped awake, even then the tears were still coming.

It was Shay.

"Yeah… I-I'm good." I replied, taking a shaky breath.

"Sorry I said that," Shay said, lifting me up. "But you need to calm down, Eva."

"O-Okay…" I said quietly. "I'll try that next time."

Then, side by side, Shay and I walked together, down the hillside, and away from Fairy Tail.

Like it had never happened.


	3. Shay's Memories

**Shay's POV**

"We've been walking for almost two hours," I said. "Shouldn't we have found some sort of town by now?"

It had been some time since we'd left Fairy Tail, but we weren't finding anything.

"I think we're lost," Eva frowned. "Fantastic!"

I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a partially cloudy day, but the weather still felt like heaven to me. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine a world without demons and death and creepy restaurants/battle arenas.

"Um… Shay," Eva said, pointing upward. "We'd better get going. Looks like it's going to rain."

All of the sudden, thunder boomed across the sky. I snapped out of my daydream, frantically looking over the plains.

I said to Eva, "I know we're somewhere near the northeastern mountains, so there should be a forest up ahead.

"I'm hungry," Eva said.

"I'm cold," I replied.

"If we don't find any sort of shelter, could I make one?"

"No… I don't think you'll need to,"

"What?"

Over the hillside, I spotted a forest by a small lake.

"Perfect!" Eva exclaimed and began running down the hill. But she slipped and did half-barrel rolling, half-somersaulting down. She finally landed by the lake with a THUD!

"Ouch! I actually thought I was gonna be able to walk instead of tumble. Jeez, I'm such a klutz!" she whined.

I laughed and ran down the hill to her side.

"It's _not_ funny!" Eva grumbled. Then, a small grin formed onto her face. Then a big, goofy smile, that made her break out into giggles.

Then, it started pouring.

"No no no no!" I said as we ran to the forest.

The trees did little to shield us from the rain, but it was good enough for me.

"Um… Shay, have you forgot?" Eva said, a bit annoyed.

"Forgot what?" I asked. I was totally confused. Did Eva need help, or was it something I didn't know about?

"It's my birthday in 4 days," she said, looking a little sad.

"But...Eva," I said, looking at her, worried. "Why would you be sad? You'll be 15!"

Eva replied sadly, "Yeah. And that means it's been almost 3 years since I left. A-And you know what that means, don't you, Shay?"

I did know. Eva doesn't want to go back to Central. Since she's been gone for so long, she thought that people will find her, and harm her again and again for leaving and...being a traitor.

"Come on. Let's go," I said, helping her up. "We can't stay in the rain forever, right?"

We climbed up into one of the huge oak trees standing in forest, and found separate branches to sleep on. It didn't feel comfortable, but we needed a place to sleep. "Good night, Shay," Eva whispered.

"Good night," I replied.

I honestly couldn't sleep. I just kept staring out into the rain, wondering what life would be like without Eva.

 _It would be an odd life_ , I thought.

Finally, after sometime, I fell into a deep, fretful sleep.

*Shay's dream sequence*

(one year ago)

 _I was walking through the woods near the train station, getting ready to leave for Central. I wasn't going to Central, if you're wondering. As an Elemental Dragon Slayer, I really didn't think it was that necessary to be going into the cities._

 _It was getting cold out. I had no place to go, because I was an orphan._

 _It was 3 months since my parents died, and I was ¾ of the way out of my sadness. The rain was pouring down, almost like a full-on storm._

 _Feeling really alone and sad, I needed someone to comfort me._

 _I needed a friend._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small figure._

 _As I looked closer, it was a girl. She didn't look much younger than me, with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. And was incredibly skinny. She was also short. I mean, shorter than the average 13-year-old should be. And she was drawing something into the dirt with her finger. Then i saw the drawing._

 _It was a transmutation circle._

 _I'd seen them in certain books that my parents had kept locked away when I was young. Supposedly, alchemists used them._

 _But, why would they keep those books locked away?_

 _Was there something they didn't want me to know…_

 _About alchemy?_

 _I was shocked. I didn't realize why she was drawing it. For some reason, I felt scared._

 _Then, the girl clapped her hands together, then touched them to the outer edge of the circle. After a moment, blue sparks appeared, and a tiny, neon blue explosion. I watched, motionless. After the sparks cleared, the circle was gone. In its place was a small hole in the ground, revealing a small, 3-dimensional map of the forest made out of dirt._

 _I gasped, my eyes wide. I didn't think that was possible, using such complex alchemy. This girl was obviously good at what she did._

 _Finally, I gathered up the courage to talk to her._

 _"Um… hello?" I said. I slowly pushed myself through the bushes, trying to get closer. "I was wondering if-"_

 _Shocked, the girl whipped her head around and stood up. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost._

 _"Oh… hello," she said quietly, locking her eyes on mine._

 _"Hello." I replied, looking shy._

 _"Do you… live, here? At Central?"_

 _"Me? No, no. Just passing through."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Do you live at Central?"_

 _"No. Well I used to…" her voice trailed off._

 _"Why are you alone?"_

 _" … "_

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, I'm just… traveling."_

 _"Alright, then. So am I."_

 _"You are? Why?"_

 _"I'm becoming an Elemental Dragon Slayer."_

 _"I have heard about those…"_

 _"Are you… looking for anything?"_

 _"Um… I'm, looking for the Philosopher's Stone."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Y-Yeah…"_

 _"We should travel together," I said, not noticing that my left eye was twitching out of worry._

 _"R-Really?" the girl said. "What's your… name?_

 _"Shay," I said, holding out my hand._

 _"My name is Eva," she said_

 _"Hello, Eva,"_

 _"Hello, Shay,"_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you,"_

 _All of the sudden, her straight, serious face turned into a freakishly huge grin._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shay."_

 _*Shay's dream sequence end*_

 ** _(back to present time)_**

I snapped awake, with tears in my eyes. I turn my head around to see Eva, snoring quietly while laid out across the tree branch she was sleeping on. She looked odd, but cute, in a way.

 _I absolutely cannot lose her._


End file.
